


The Edge of Madness – Spanish Translation

by cherrytwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cosquillas, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Tapones Anales, Teasing, larry stylinson - Freeform, orgasmos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks
Summary: Louis estaba siendo empujado al borde por Harry, se mantuvo cerca del orgasmo sin que se le permitiera correrse. Incluye cosquillas, un tapón anal y los toques suficientes para tener a Louis al borde de la locura.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	The Edge of Madness – Spanish Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [smuttythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttythings/pseuds/smuttythings). Log in to view. 



> Translation by Lexi.
> 
> This story does not belong to me, but I have permission from smuttythings to translate it, all rights goes to them. 
> 
> Again, thank you for letting me translate your story.
> 
> ***
> 
> Traducción por Lexi.
> 
> La historia no me pertenece, pero tengo el permiso de smuttythings para traducirla, todos los derechos van a ella. 
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia.

Louis está jadeando, su piel ya húmeda donde su espalda se presiona en las sábanas, pegándolo a la cama. Tira de sus brazos hacia abajo solo para sentir la tensión en sus muñecas atadas a un listón en la cabecera directamente sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo prisionero. De lo contrario, podría flotar fuera de la cama, simplemente saltarse al espacio debido a esta sensación.

Sus piernas están abiertas y Harry se arrodilló entre ellas, sonriéndole con calma, su pulgar presionando la polla de Louis en pequeños círculos, observando cuidadosamente cualquier señal para asegurarse de que no presionar demasiado. Louis quiere agradecerle, pero no está seguro de que sea el momento.

"Relájate", dice suavemente, apartando el pulgar.

Louis se pregunta qué le hace pensar que relajarse es incluso una opción en este momento. Siente que nunca había estado así de duro y solo lo han hecho durante una hora más o menos. La gente dura siglos, lo sabe por lo que lee en línea. No tiene ni idea de cómo lo hacen.

Luego, siente que los dedos de Harry le hacen cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos y lucha contra el lugar donde sus piernas están atadas a los postes de la cama, tratando instintivamente de cerrarlas. Sin embargo, no puede. Todo lo que puede hacer es mover sus caderas, tratando de respirar mientras Harry le hace cosquillas hasta que sus nudillos rozan sus bolas, la combinación de sensaciones causando estragos en la mente de Louis.

Si no estuviera tan duro, probablemente estaría orinando por todos lados en este momento, sus caderas volando fuera de la cama mientras Harry le hacía cosquillas hasta que jadeaba, su visión se estrecha por la falta de oxígeno. Luego, el toque desaparece y Louis tiene suficiente tiempo para respirar, su pecho se agita mientras respira húmedamente, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

"Relájate", dice Harry de nuevo, acariciando la polla de Louis con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo el ligero toque como corrientes eléctricas calientes sobre él.

Mueve las caderas hacia arriba, tratando de empujar hacia el toque, solo para que se lo quiten por completo.

"Tú lo sabes mejor", le advierte Harry en voz baja, arrastrando sus uñas por los muslos de Louis con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que Louis gima en voz baja, desesperadamente.

Él lo sabe mejor, pero su cuerpo se mueve contra su voluntad, buscando el orgasmo que tanto necesita. Louis realmente cree que flotaría de esta cama si no fuera por las ataduras. Se siente como si estuviera brillando, un color ámbar profundo irradia de su piel. O tal vez su mente es solo un desastre y no tiene control sobre la realidad en este momento.

"Harry", se queja, suplicando.

Su labio tiembla cuando las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y Harry sonríe de nuevo, regresando su mano a la polla de Louis con un solo tirón hacia arriba, antes de que se vaya de nuevo.

"Vamos a llenarte", dice uniformemente, esa misma sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Louis en realidad solloza una vez, sin saber cómo reaccionará al ser llenado cuando ya está tan necesitado. Pero tiene que intentarlo, lo sabe, así que asiente entre lágrimas.

Harry se toma su tiempo para lubricar y el tapón y Louis cierra los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor palpitante de su polla. Reproduce la voz de Harry diciendo la palabra y trata de relajarse, aliviando sus músculos de su estado de tensión.

Cuando siente que un dedo resbaladizo se desliza hacia abajo sobre su agujero, se sobresalta al tocarlo y abre los ojos. Nunca ha podido correrse solamente con dedos, pero si lo hiciera, ahora sería el momento. Sin embargo, también sería el peor momento.

Su boca se abre cuando el dedo empuja hacia adentro, un grito atorado en su garganta. Solo un chillido logra arrastrarse hacia arriba y Louis intenta moler hacia abajo en el dedo, pero Harry lo anticipa, agarrando su cadera firmemente con su mano libre.

"Bien. Otro", dice suavemente mientras empuja el segundo dedo sin dudarlo, las piernas de Louis temblando por la sensación.

"Harry," dice temblorosamente mientras Harry lo suelta.

Su polla todavía está tan dura donde yace sobre su estómago, pidiendo un toque, cualquier cosa. Cuando Harry se roza la próstata, grita, probablemente bastante fuerte, pero apenas puede oírlo por el sonido de la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

Pronto, la punta roma del tapón está empujando hacia arriba dentro de él y Louis contiene la respiración sin darse cuenta mientras se clava en su trasero, abriéndolo.

"Respira," Harry ordena, o tal vez solo recuerda, y Louis jadea mientras el tapón se coloca en su lugar.

Se le ha dado un momento para respirar, para acostumbrarse a estar lleno, y gira un poco las caderas para sentir que el tapón se mueve dentro de él. Se estremece y suelta un gemido ante la sensación, cerrando los ojos para recordarse a sí mismo de qué se trata todo esto.

Cuando siente que su pene se levanta de su estómago, deja escapar un soplo de aire, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Harry sosteniéndolo en posición vertical, solo sosteniéndolo, mirando el rostro de Louis. Debe ver que algo cambia en algún momento, porque eventualmente aprieta su puño ligeramente y lo levanta sobre la longitud de Louis más lento que cualquier otra cosa.

Vuelve a exhalar el nombre de Harry porque parece ser lo único que recuerda, la única palabra que puede formar su boca. El chico más joven bombea su polla en ese lento y doloroso movimiento unas cuantas veces antes de dejarla caer y hacer cosquillas en los muslos de Louis de nuevo.

Con el tapón dentro de él, el cosquilleo es aún peor. O mejor, dependiendo de cómo elija mirarlo. De cualquier manera, es más intenso y Louis está haciendo ruidos incoherentes mientras se retuerce contra el toque, sus músculos se descontrolan.

Los dedos suben por sus costados esta vez, haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, y Louis realmente no puede respirar. Está riendo y llorando y sus pulmones simplemente no pueden respirar. Toda su sangre está en su polla y Louis está completamente indefenso, confiando en que Harry lo mantendrá respirando, para mantenerlo vivo. Es un puto desastre, honestamente.

Cuando Harry deja de hacerle cosquillas, pone una mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Louis, algo para mantenerlo cuerdo mientras se recupera antes de que jueguen con su polla nuevamente. No puede durar, lo sabe. Va a venir o morir en cualquier momento, está seguro.

"Puedes hacerlo", le anima Harry suavemente. Louis no está seguro de si había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta o si Harry podía leerlo en su rostro.

"No puedo," solloza en respuesta, sintiendo que se ha vuelto loco mientras Harry juega con la punta de su polla, un desastre de líquido preseminal manchado sobre ella.

"Vamos, amor, seguro que puedes", ofrece gentilmente, sonriendo. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien".

Louis mira desde los cálidos ojos de su novio hasta su propia polla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo _puede_ aguantar. Ya ha durado más de lo que pensó que era posible.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", agrega Harry, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro, mientras quita su mano de la polla de Louis.

Louis acepta los elogios, casi sintiéndose humano de nuevo por un momento, pero luego Harry le hace cosquillas en los pies y Louis se sacude ante la sensación solo para que el tapón empuje contra su próstata. Grita, su voz ronca y se siente absolutamente destruido. Ni siquiera puede imaginarse cómo se ve, sudoroso, llorando y todo rosado.

Harry le hace cosquillas en las piernas, luego se concentra en su polla, haciendo cosquillas a lo largo con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. El cuerpo de Louis tiembla ante la sensación, sus músculos convulsionan bajo su piel, y levanta las caderas, instintivamente persiguiendo el toque ligero.

"Oh Dios," gime, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras Harry continúa haciéndole cosquillas en la polla. "Dios, por favor, Harry."

"Todavía no", responde Harry con calma, moviendo sus dedos hacia las bolas de Louis.

"Todavía, sí, por favor", suplica Louis, su mente se fue mientras trataba de balancear su cuerpo contra los dedos de Harry. "Ahora por favor."

Muerde sus muslos con suavidad y Louis sisea ante la nitidez en contraste con todos los toques suaves que ha estado recibiendo. Sus párpados se cierran y detiene los movimientos de su cuerpo, avergonzado de haber preguntado.

Mientras sus ojos están cerrados, siente a Harry moverse y luego la inconfundible sensación de aliento caliente se derrama sobre sus bolas y Louis mira hacia abajo para ver la boca abierta de Harry flotando sobre él, una terrible broma. No puede evitarlo y su pecho se rompe con un sollozo, sus piernas se abren tanto como le permiten sus ataduras.

Sollozos ásperos brotan de él mientras Harry coloca su boca sobre sus bolas y su polla. Louis ni siquiera intenta levantar las caderas, plantadas firmemente con el sólido agarre de Harry. Cuando vuelve a decir el nombre de Harry, está lleno de lágrimas espesas y sollozos roncos.

Los dedos rozan su polla de nuevo y Louis está seguro de que se correrá. No quiere. Quiere resistir, quiere demostrarse a sí mismo y a Harry que tiene la fuerza de voluntad para resistir esto, pero no puede dejar de venir, realmente no puede.

"Voy a–" dice entre lágrimas, su cuerpo se tensa.

"No, no lo harás", dice Harry simplemente, dejando caer su polla.

Si Harry dice que no lo hará, entonces no lo hará, pero Louis está tan frustrado que golpea su cabeza contra el colchón tan fuerte como puede.

"Oye", dice Harry bruscamente, la primera vez que su voz ha aumentado de volumen. "No lo hagas".

Louis vuelve a llorar porque es lo único que puede hacer. No puede correrse y no puede liberar la energía que está zumbando en sus huesos, así que llora cuando Harry lo toca de nuevo, acaricia lentamente su pene con una pausa entre cada toque para que no asciendan a nada más que la creciente locura de Louis.

Harry lo levanta de nuevo y Louis siente que debe pesar una tonelada con lo duro que es, lo apretado que se siente. Debe ser muy pesado, pero Harry lo sostiene y lo mueve de un lado a otro en el aire. Louis piensa que si viniera ahora se vería como un rociador.

"Hagamos una meta", dice, deslizando sus dedos por los lados de la dura polla en sus manos. "¿Crees que puedes durar otra hora?"

Louis casi se ahoga con las lágrimas. "No", se ahoga, sabiendo que otra hora es imposible. Honestamente, no está seguro de que sea posible otro minuto.

"Media hora entonces," concede Harry, mirando el reloj.

Cuando Louis sigue su mirada, ni siquiera puede creer lo que está viendo. Han pasado más de tres horas y Louis se pregunta seriamente si se desmayó por un tiempo porque no pueden haber sido tres horas. Aparentemente, el tiempo vuela cuando estás al borde de la locura.

"Media hora", repite de acuerdo, viendo a Harry dejar caer su polla sobre su estómago de nuevo.

El chico más joven se inclina y el cerebro de Louis se congela, pensando que va a lamer su polla o algo, sin saber si podrá aguantar eso. Pero Harry solo besa su cadera, lo suficientemente cerca de la base de su polla que su nariz choca contra ella cuando se retira.

Louis respira entrecortadamente, repitiendo la frase _media hora_ en su cabeza hasta que eso es todo lo que puede pensar. Es lo único que lo mantiene aferrado mientras Harry le vuelve a hacer cosquillas y Louis siente que el tapón presiona contra su próstata, jadeando por la sensación. Media hora, solo media hora.

Harry lo hace cada vez más difícil y, pronto, Louis está realmente luchando contra sus ataduras, desesperado por tener una mano sobre sí mismo, por correrse. Llora, suplicando con pensamientos a medio formar que pueden o no tener sentido mientras se agita, las caderas en constante movimiento, tratando de conseguir cualquier fricción que pueda.

Cuando Harry besa su polla, sus labios suaves contra la cabeza, Louis cree que grita, empujando las caderas en el aire mientras el chico se aleja. Lo siente venir y su cuerpo tiembla, retumbando hacia su orgasmo. No está seguro de poder detenerlo ahora si lo intentara.

"Continúa", ofrece Harry, finalmente poniendo su mano sobre la polla de Louis y acariciando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con pequeños y suaves movimientos que son suficientes para hacer que Louis se caiga por el borde.

Lo golpea como un estruendo, violento y dejándolo sin aliento. Nunca lo había sentido así, como si todo estuviera respaldado y luchando por salir. Lo cabalga, arrojando chorro tras chorro sobre su estómago, todo su cuerpo brillando intensamente con la sensación.

Casi se desmaya, pero oye la voz de Harry hablándole de ello, y es algo para mantenerlo allí, en lo que concentrarse. Ni siquiera está seguro de cuándo dejará de correrse, la sensación lo recorrió y se le pegó a los huesos después de que terminó. No sabe mucho, excepto que todo es bueno, asombroso, maravilloso.

Tampoco tiene idea de cuánto tiempo estará allí antes de que Harry lo desate y lo levante de la cama, todavía temblando. Louis ni siquiera tiene los músculos para sostener su propia cabeza, mucho menos sostenerse de Harry, por lo que está muy agradecido de que su novio sea tan fuerte en este momento.

Está envuelto en la manta sexual, nombrada para este uso exacto, y se acomodó en el pequeño sofá en el otro extremo de la habitación que Harry insiste en llamar _chaise_ a pesar de que Louis está seguro de que es solo un pequeño sofá. Los labios se presionan contra su frente y luego lo sostienen, Harry lo envuelve y frota sus brazos para calmar el temblor sobrante de sus músculos.

"Eso fue tan, tan bueno", dice en voz baja. "Tan bueno y tan jodidamente caliente, Lou."

Louis intenta sonreír, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan un poco antes de perder el control. Está muy contento de que Harry lo encuentre caliente porque le preocupa ser egoísta con todo esto, pidiendo demasiado.

Saca una botella de agua a su lado y Harry se la lleva a los labios, Louis abre la boca con gratitud. Alivia su garganta, áspera de llorar y gritar durante horas. No puede creer que haya durado tanto. No puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso.

Cuando se ha tomado aproximadamente la mitad de la botella, Harry la aparta, dejando que Louis eche la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco más humano mientras mira a Harry.

"Te amo", dice, esperando que las palabras lleven toda su gratitud porque no puede poner sus pensamientos juntos en este momento.

Harry sonríe, moviéndose para besar los labios de Louis suavemente. "Tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo después", dice, retrocediendo para sonreír con cariño, con los ojos brillantes.

Louis quiere farfullar su sorpresa e incredulidad, quiere expresar lo completamente loca que es esa noción, pero todo lo que puede hacer es fruncir el ceño, demasiado cansado para incluso sacudir la cabeza.

"Te amo", repite, de manera más directa, esperando que eso lo diga todo.

Harry sonríe, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Louis, y Louis observa mientras se levanta y comienza a rehacer la cama, quitando las sábanas empapadas y reemplazándolas por las limpias que había doblado y dejado a un lado antes de comenzar. Louis observa, preguntándose si debería decirlo de nuevo, que lo ama, porque es todo lo que puede pensar. Suena una y otra vez en su cerebro como un disco rayado.

Mientras Harry lo limpia con un paño húmedo, limpiando con cuidado el semen y el sudor, Louis sonríe perezosamente, mirando. Puede que sea un poco egoísta, pero cuando escucha a Harry tararear mientras lo limpia y cuando Harry le sonríe, espontáneamente, piensa que a Harry realmente le gusta esto. Le gusta cuidar de él y eso hace que Louis se sienta confuso y cálido. Contento.

"¿No es tu turno?" Pregunta lentamente cuando su mente se aclara lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar palabras reales. "¿No quieres correrte?"

Está demasiado cansado para hacerlo él mismo, pero no quiere que Harry sienta que no puede masturbarse ahora.

"Ya lo hice", responde, tirando el trapo usado en una canasta de ropa sucia y poniéndose de pie. "Tenías los ojos cerrados. Pero creo que debería cambiarme los pantalones."

Louis no puede creer que se lo haya perdido. No puede creer que estaba tan atrapado en eso que extrañaba que Harry tuviera un jodido orgasmo en sus pantalones. Él guarda el pensamiento, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo volverá a visitar cuando necesite salir en el futuro porque hace mucho calor.

Cuando ha estado metido en la cama recién hecha y Harry se ha cambiado y se ha unido a él, se aferra descaradamente al chico, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y pasa una pierna por encima de su cintura.

"Te amo", dice de nuevo porque nunca es suficiente, pero si sigue diciéndolo, las palabras pueden parecerse a lo que realmente siente por este chico.

Cuando se le repite, sonríe en el hombro de Harry, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que recuerda haberse sentido jamás.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, hacen una cita para volver a hacerlo una semana después. Harry insiste en que batieron su récord.


End file.
